


A la Croisée des Chemins

by franciskerst



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: Un moment de crise grave entre les deux partenaires; une douloureuse séparation: sera-t-elle définitive?





	A la Croisée des Chemins

**Author's Note:**

> Ce poème existe en version anglaise

Deux ans presque et voilà, nos routes se séparent;  
je reste, tu t'en vas vers un but incertain  
et l'étoile qui monte à l'horizon lointain  
de sa pâle lueur nous guide et nous égare

Où qu'il ait abouti, où qu'il mène demain  
nous l'avons parcouru ensemble ce chemin;

Ensemble et côte à côte ou dressés face à face,  
tels des murs sans fenêtre ou des parois de glace  
ou plutôt des miroirs se reflétant sans fin  
où les mêmes dessins se forment et s'effacent...

Et qu'avons nous été l'un pour l'autre: des frères  
dont la vie et le temps ont fait des adversaires  
semblables par le sang et le premier Péché,  
trop proches pour se voir, trop loins pour se toucher;  
parlant sans écouter, écoutant sans entendre;  
ne voulant rien savoir, riant pour se défendre...

Et qu'avons nous été sinon des prisonniers  
qui heurtent dans le noir les barreaux, de leurs chaines;  
se blessant tour à tour sans colère et sans haine,  
s'étreignant dans l'élan d'une amère pitié?

Ou bien des compagnons liés par le destin  
et ployés sous le joug d'une même infortune  
mais voués librement à la tâche commune  
et prompts à s'oublier dans un plus haut dessein,

S'il n'est pas de réponse aux questions; si l'on cesse  
de chercher la raison de tant d'absurdité,  
que nous restera-t-il, si ce n'est la détresse  
de ce qui pouvait être et qui n'a pas été?

Où qu'il ait abouti, où qu'il mène demain  
nous l'avons parcouru ensemble ce chemin...


End file.
